L'enfant d'ailleur
by Elisha Blue
Summary: C'est un fait avéré Tara attire les ennuies comme un aimants le fer. Mais cette fois ci le MagicGang et elle ont être confronté à un ennemie têtue, charmants, candide et qui au final n'est pas du tout un ennemie. C'est une enfant. Mais son arriver risque de signer la fin de bien des choses, à commencer par le MagicGang...
1. Prologue:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Voici le prologue de ma première longue fic. Si je fait cette note c'est surtout pour vous préciser que le rated T n'est pas justifié dans ce chapitre et ce ne sera pas justifié avant un bout de temps. Mais bon je préfère le mettre quand même, même si le début de cette fic tient plutôt du K. Voili voilou bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue : où l'enfant arrive et ou les ennuies se profilent :

Assise sous un arbre, dans l'un des jardins intérieurs d'Omois de la partie strictement réservé à la famille impériale, une petite fille jouait avec un brin d'herbe. Elle le coinça entre deux de ses doigts puis souffla, cela produisit une sorte de sifflement assez bruyant et pas franchement mélodieux.

« Et petite ! Oui toi ! Qu'es que tu fiches la ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une gamine ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »

L'enfant regarda le garde thugs qui se tenait devant elle et continua de souffler sur son brin d'herbe. Le garde ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à réprimander cette enfant mal élevée mais s'arrêta net. Il fronça les sourcils et détailla la tenue de l'enfant. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel décorée d'oiseaux blanc, une belle robe, surement faite sur mesure mais déchirée en de multiples endroits et brûlée aussi. La petite semblait aller bien, elle avait juste quelques égratignures. Alors que le regard du garde s'attardait sur ses cheveux noirs un peu en bataille et parsemaient d'herbes, branchages… il sursauta, ses cheveux, c'était la…non, impossible mais tout de même, c'est yeux et ce visage. Le garde dégluti péniblement et pris la décision d'amener l'enfant à l'infirmerie avant de, et bien d'avertir les gens qu'il fallait. Apres moult négociation, dieu que cette gosse était têtue, il réussit à lui faire prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie où il la confia au chaman de garde. Puis il fila comme un rominet dans les couloirs du château.

Le garde pénétra essoufflé dans la suite de l'Héritière impériale, Tara Duncan qui se trouvait assise sur son lit en pleine conversation avec le MagicGang.

« Votre…Ma…gesté…C'est urgent, très urgent il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. L'Impératrice n'est pas disponible, il faut que vous y alliez et vite ! C'est un cas de force majeure!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais votre majesté que vos amis viennent aussi s'ils le veulent mais faite vite. »

Un peu désorienté le MagicGang et Tara se mirent en route, la jeune Héritière se demandant quelle tuile aller encore lui tomber sur la tête. Poussant un soupir elle se dit qu'avec sa relation houleuse avec Cal et Robin elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour autre chose, d'ailleurs ce dernier n'était toujours pas au courant pour sa relation avec Cal, car c'était l'assassin et non lui qui était là le soir de la déclaration et slurk.

Assise sur un lit, l'enfant balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière tout en grignotant des cookies, à côté d'elle le chaman essayait désespérément de la faire parler mais sans succès, elle ne lui avait même pas dit son prénom. Et dire qu'il était renommé dans tout l'empire pour être le confident de ses clients. En soupirant il se releva et maudit les dieux de lui avoir envoyé ce fardeau muet.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter et le chaman et la fillette. Celle-ci dévisagea les nouveaux venus et poussa un cri de joie. Elle lâcha son cookie, sauta sur ses jambes et se rua sur la petite troupe. S'agrippant à une paire de jambe elle poussa un second cri. Un cri composait d'un seul mot : « Maman ! ».

* * *

Et voila, fin du prologue! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com sur vos impression même si elle sont négative! Dans le prochain chapitre vous apprendrez le nom de l'enfant de qui elle est la fille et encore quelque petites choses...


	2. Chapter 1:

Blabla de l'auteur:Voila un deuxiéme chapitre et donc un deuxième blabla de l'auteur cette fois pour vous dire deux chose: premièrement que comme les 7 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit je les posterais très vite (surement avant la fin du week end) par contrer après je publierais une à deux fois par semaine. Pour le langage de l'enfant maintenant je voulais juste vous dire que l'absence du "ne" dans les négations et la formulation simple des phrases est fait exprès, après tout c'est une enfant qui parle. Voila, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ou l'enfant apporte plus d'interrogation que de réponses :

La jeune fille sursauta et essaya par tous les moyens de détacher la fillette de ses jambes. Mais en vain, elle était si bien accrochée qu'on aurait pu la croire enduite de super glu. Sept regards se braquèrent sur elle, certain soupçonneux, d'autre ahuris ou encore blessés. Le poids de ces regards fit paniquer la jeune fille qui prit l'enfant à bout de bras et balbutia :

« Ya…Il y a erreur ! Ce n'est pas ma fille ! Enfin quoi vous êtes mes amis, vous auriez bien remarqué si j'avais été enceinte ! Allez ! Lâche-moi ! Je ressemble surement beaucoup à ta maman mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne suis pas ta mère ! »

Sur ses mots elle reposa l'enfant à terre et s'en éloigna le plus possible. La fillette la dévisagea, des larmes aux coins des yeux et la lèvre du bas dépassant sur la lèvre du haut. Bref elle regroupait tous les signes annonciateurs d'une grosse colère.

« C'est pas vrai ! T'es ma maman ! _Brailla-t-elle_, T'es plus jeune que maman mais t'es maman quand même ! T'es méchante ! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas de câlin ! Et pourquoi il n'y a pas bébé Lila !? »

Les regards changèrent de cible, de la jeune fille ils passèrent à la fillette et ils devinrent interrogateurs. Bébé Lila ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Alors que l'enfant continuai de pleurer Fabrice prit la parole :

« Heu, tu devrais peut être essayer de la calmer. Juste pour qu'on essaye d'obtenir des informations et son…

-Et pour nos oreilles, n'oublie pas nos oreilles Fabrice. Ses cris son pire que les chants de Fafnir et c'est vraiment beaucoup dire, _coupa Cal, railleur_. »

Le loup-garou le fusilla du regard et prit son plus bel air : « si tu ouvres encore la bouche je te bouffe ! », puis repris :

« Donc je disais que tu devrais essayer d'obtenir des explications et par la même occasion son nom.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? _Gémis la jeune fille_, Je n'y connais rien en enfant et puis on pourrait plutôt faire venir un diseur de vérité.

-Ne fait pas l'idiote, elle te prend pour sa mère, elle te parlera, tu le sais. Et puis plus vite cette histoire sera finis plus vite nous aurons la paix. Enfin j'espère. »

La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et s'excusa d'avoir été aussi méchante même si intérieurement elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

« Et…heu, maintenant que tu es calmée, es ce que tu pourrais me dire ton prénom s'il te plait ? »

La fillette la regarda comme si elle avait deux têtes :

« Bah je m'appelle Aria, tu te souviens plus ?

-Aria, c'est très jolie et non je m'en souviens plus. Et moi comment je m'appelle ? Et mes amis ? Tu les connais ? »

Aria, puisque c'était son nom, commençait à trouver sa mère vraiment bizarre mais bon c'était sa maman et donc elle se devait de répondre à ses questions :

« Bah elle (elle pointa la naine du doigt) c'est tata Fafnir mais tonton Silver il n'est pas là. Tonton Silver et tata Fafnir ils sont n'amoureux (Fafnir vira au rouge tomate) ! Comme tata Moineaux et tonton Fabrice mais bébé Lila elle n'est pas là. Bébé Lila c'est le bébé de Moineaux mais elle est pas comme moi. Elle parle pas, elle marche pas et elle sait pas parler mais tonton Fabrice dit que c'est normal. Et puis là c'est Belzébuth, là c'est Sheeba et là c'est Galant. Et t'es ma maman et tu t'appelles Tara. Tu te souviens maintenant ? »

Tara resta bouche bée. Ha bah si, finalement cette mioche semblait être sa fille mais dans qu'elle dimension avait elle était conçu et avec qui elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant elle semblait connaitre tout le monde. Tout le monde ? Quelqu'un se racla la gorge :

« Heu, Fafnir, Silver, Fabrice, Moineaux et même bébé Lila, c'est bien beau, mais on est qui nous ? _Demanda Robin, embarrassé en désignant Cal et lui, à l'adresse de l'enfant._

-Vous connais pas. _Annonça calmement Aria_, Maman est pas amie avec vous, j'vous ais jamais vu. Et tata Mara et tonton Jar y sont où ? Et oncle Manitou et mamie Isabella ?

-Ils viendront plus tard, _assura Tara_, mais tu es sûr que je n'ai jamais parlé d'eux ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux jeunes hommes_, Ils s'appellent Robin et Cal, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Nan, les connais pas.

-D'accord et ton papa ? Comment il s'appelle ? _Interrogea gentiment moineaux qui c'étais agenouillait près de l'enfant._

-Sais pas. Maman en parle pas et quand je demande tu dis que je dois pas demander que ça rend maman triste et tonton Fabrice dit pareil et Silver et tout le monde. Tu ne pleures pas maman ? D'habitude quand je parle de papa tu pleures et tu me fais plein de câlins.

-Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ton père, _murmura Tara, plus pour elle-même que pour sa fille._

-Jamais, jamais, jamais. T'as même pas de photo mais je sais qu'il s'appelait Nobbclin parce que moi je m'appelle Aria Nobbclin. Tu dis toujours que c'est important, que c'est…heu une trace de ton passé que je garderais toujours en moi et que c'est très important. »

Aria redressa le torse, très fière de sa phrase compliquée. Tara s'assis sur le lit le plus proche et dévisagea sa, et bien sa fille. Elle avait la peau pâle mais rosée au niveau des pommettes, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombaient sur les épaules. Une magnifique chevelure d'ébène sur laquelle tranchait la traditionnelle mèche blanche des Demiderus. Et ses yeux…Des yeux d'un bleue marine extrêmement pure, en forme d'amande. Ses yeux à elle mais dans un autre visage. La tête lourde d'interrogation elle sursauta lorsque la porte claqua :

« Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ici ? »

L'impératrice venait de faire son entrée et elle avait l'air vraiment en pétard.

* * *

Alors? Vous aimez? Dans le prochain chapitre Aria pourrait bien révéler des choses pour le moins...dérangeantes.


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapitre 2 : Où l'origine d'Aria est dévoilée et où Lisbeth fait son entrée :

L'impératrice était sans voix, ce qui était un événement rarissime. Sa bouche, légèrement ouverte, formait un « o » parfait. Les révélations de la gamine lui faisaient l'effet d'une chute de traduc juste sur sa tête. Son Héritière avait une enfant. Et le père n'était ni le demi-elfe, ni le voleur. Pourtant Lisbeth ne la voyait pas avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre, enfin pour l'instant, à moins que…Deux images se formèrent devant ses yeux, celle d'un dragon bleue et celle d'un beau démon. Non, la gamines était franchement humaine, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Alors, qui ? Qu'elle était son nom de famille déjà ? Ah oui Nobbclin. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, aucun comte, aucun prince, aucun seigneur ne portait ce nom. Dans quel univers parallèle et tordu avait-elle accepté que son Héritière se marie avec un roturier ? A moins qu'elle ne se soit enfuie ? Hum, oui peut être, après tout son frère l'avait bien fait. Ça valait le coup de poser la question.

« Dis-moi petite, là où tu vis es ce que ta maman est Impératrice d'Omois ?

-Bah nan, c'est tata Mara l'Impératrice. Et tonton Jar il l'aide à gouverner. Et maman et moi on vie à Targon parce que maman elle veut plus vivre sur AutreMonde.

-Oh. Très bien. Et moi ? Tu me reconnais ? _demanda l'Impératrice, curieuse de savoir si elle aussi avait été effacée de l'histoire._

-Tu es Lisbeth, la tata de maman mais tu n'es plus là. Ya eu la guerre contre les démons et ton n'amoureux est partie dans OutreMonde et ton bébé aussi, alors que lui il été encore dans ton ventre. C'est mamie Isabella qui me l'a dit parce que personne veut en parler. Et puis après t'étais triste alors c'est tata Mara qui est montée sur le trône et après tu es allé rejoindre ton n'amoureux et ton bébé et tu vies heureuse avec eux. »

Le visage de Lisbeth se décomposa. La guerre contre les démons, il n'y avait pas encore eu de guerre, donc cette enfant venais du…Non ! Impossible ! Et Various. Elle le vit telle qu'il était encore ce matin, rieur, beau, charmeur, vivant puis une autre image se superposa. Son amour, glacé, rigide, couvert de sang, mort. « et ton bébé aussi, alors que lui été encore dans ton ventre », son bébé, ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre plat, vide de toute vie. Elle le vit rond, dure et animé par de subtiles mouvements, soudain cette sublime vision vira au cauchemar, de son entrejambe s'échappait des litres et des litres de sang et son bébé…son bébé partait avant même de naitre. Elle contempla ses poignets, elle imagina deux cicatrices, puis l'envol vers les êtres qui lui était cher.

Sa tristesse se mua soudain en colère, en rage contre cette enfant. Qui était-elle pour lui conter un avenir si noir ? Qui ? Sa magie fit briller le bout de ses doigts, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Quelqu'un la tira en arrière, la força à sortir, puis le chaman prit le relais. Il lui donna un calmant et elle s'endormit en murmurant : « Elle ment, elle ment. Various ne mourra pas et mon bébé non plus. Elle ment ! »

Dans l'infirmerie Aria pleurait, elle couinait que la tata de maman n'était pas gentille et qu'elle faisait peur. Puis elle fit un câlin au gentil Robin qui avait sorti la méchante dame. En voyant se spectacle Cal ressenti un pincement de jalousie, la fille de Tara, celle qu'il aimait, préférait Robin son…Et bien son rival. Tout ça parce qu'il c'était servi de sa force d'elfe pour faire sortir l'Impératrice.

« Non pas sa force d'elfe, sa force de _demi_-elfe, pensa sournoisement le voleur. »

Un peu désorientée, Tara eu un geste instinctif, elle tendit les bras vers sa fille mais celle-ci n'était pas décidé à lâcher Robin, la jeune Héritière se retrouva donc à enlacer sa fille tout en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du demi-elfe. Ce dernier, ravi, libéra un de ses bras et le passa autour de la taille de la jeune fille ce qui fit grogner Cal.

« Un vraie petit couple, marmonna Fafnir, Si vous rajoutez des oreilles pointus et des mèches argentées à cette gamines on pourrait croire que c'est la leur. »

Cette réflexion fit rire Fabrice et Moineaux et grognait de plus belle Cal. Tara leva la tête, intriguait et Robin détourna la sienne, gêné car, grâce à son ouïe d'elfe il avait tout entendu.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? _Interrogea Tara._

-Plutôt, _répondit Moineaux_, Fafnir vient juste de faire la réflexion que si on elfisé un peu Aria elle pourrait passer pour votre fille, à Robin et à toi. Vous aviez vraiment l'air d'un couple. »

Tara rougit et s'écarta de Robin au plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci et de la fillette qui commencé à bien aimer le jeune homme. Fabrice s'approcha et posa une question, non LA question que tous se posait depuis qu'Aria avait parlé de la guerre contre les démons.

« Heu, Aria, tu as bien dis tout à l'heure que Tara était plus jeune ?

-Bah oui et vous aussi.

-D'accord, es ce que la Tara de l'endroit où tu viens t'as dit quelques chose avant de t'envoyer ici ?

-Oui. Elle a dit que je devais retourner dans le passé et que les gens seraient différent mais qu'ils seraient pareils et que je devais pas avoir peur. Et que je la verrais la bas mais en plus jeune et que c'était obligé qu'elle fasse ça, que ma maman la bas aller s'occuper de moi bien mieux qu'elle parce qu'elle devait partir en voyage et que si vous vouliez comprendre il fallait attendre et regarder mon nom. »

Tout le MagicGang ouvrit la bouche dans une très belle imitation de Lisbeth. La gamine venait belle et biens du futur. Et pas de n'importe qu'elle futur, celui où elle se trouvé avait l'air d'être un beau merdier. Des questions demeurait mais la gamines ne semblait pas être disposée à y répondre, elle avait l'air d'avoir sommeil.

Une fois l'enfant couchée, tout le MagicGang s'écroula dans la suite de Tara. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans la bouse de traduc mais là, là il était tombé dans quelque chose de pire, et quelque chose leur faisaient penser que les ennuies ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Alors? Les interrogations commencent à s'accumuler, vous ne trouvez pas? Et pour Tara et Robin? Vous pensez qu'il vont se remettre ensemble?


	4. Chapter 3:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Voila un chapitre sans beaucoup d'action mais avec beaucoup de dialogue, point de vue divers et varier. Bref j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ou nous avons diffèrent ressenti et ou tout le monde donne son avis.

Une fois ces amis partit la jeune Héritière s'affala sur un sofa, puis, la tête entre les mains, fit la liste des choses qu'elle savait :

-elle avait une fille dont le père était inconnu.

-sa tante, Various et leur enfants pas encore conçu étaient morte, sa sœur Impératrice d'Omois et son frère coempereur.

-Cal et Robin n'existaient plus et Fabrice et Moineaux avaient un bébé, une petite fille pour être exacte.

-et enfin tout cela se passait dans un avenir proche mais en même temps très lointain pour elle.

En poussant un soupir Tara rejeta la tête en arrière, se cala au fond de sons fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir intensément en fixant le plafond. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas confier la garde d'Aria à quelqu'un d'autre, après tout elle était sa mère et puis elle éprouvait une sorte de tendresse envers l'enfant. La jeune fille aimée sentir sa fille contre elle, elle craquait devant ses sourires et ses pleurs et elle trouvait sa façon d'annoncer des faits catastrophiques (comme la mort de sa tante) tellement candide.

Pour qu'elle raison avait-elle envoyé sa fille ici, dans le passé ? Et surtout sans aucune indication pour elle, enfin rien à part le faite qu'elle « partait en voyage ». Qu'elle voyage ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé sa fille ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas confié à Moineaux et Fabrice ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?

La jeune fille se massa les tempes puis ordonna à la changeline de lui faire un pyjama, quelque chose de confortable, pas comme ses ridicules nuisettes en dentelles que l'entité affectionnait. Une fois changée elle se glissa entre les draps de son lit en songeant que demain apporterait peut être des réponses ou tout du moins des éclairements.

La main de Moineaux couru sur la poitrine nue de Fabrice, d'habitude après l'amour elle se sentait détendu, voire légèrement euphorique mais là elle était anxieuse et son compagnon le sentait. Sans un mot il l'attira encore plus contre lui et l'enlaça, se repaissant de son odeur, puis, il décida d'attaquer.

« C'est cette histoire avec Aria qui te bouleverse ?

-Oui, ce…ce n'est pas normal. La Tara d'aujourd'hui n'abandonnerait pas sa fille, pas sans explication. Et puis cette histoire avec Robin et Cal m'inquiète. Qu'aucun d'eux ne soient le père, d'accord mais que Tara les aient complétement chassé de sa vie…

-Ils sont peut-être mort, supposa Fabrice doucement.

-J'y ai pensé mais ça ne colle pas. Dans le futur Lisbeth est morte ainsi que Various mais Aria est au courant, mais pour eux rien. Tu l'as entendu, même toi et moi ne voulons pas en parler, comme s'ils étaient maudits. Je…

-Et le bébé ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le prénom Lila, _la taquina Fabrice, cherchant à tout prix à faire dévier la conversation sur un sujet plus léger. _

-J'ai toujours aimée ce prénom, _marmonna Moineaux en rougissant_. »

Fabrice éclata de rire puis il effleura le front de sa bien-aimée en lui murmurant de dormir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire ce soir.

Dans la suite de Cal, celui-ci émergea de sa baignoire. Il avait pensé que l'eau chaude le calmerait mais rien à faire, il ressentait toujours cet étrange mélange de jalousie, de colère et de tristesse. Lui et Tara… Il secoua la tête et chassa l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comme elle était l'Héritière d'Omois il avait toujours douté de la suite de leur relation, mais il avait secrètement rêvé pouvoir un jour se penchait sur le ventre rond de Tara devenue sa compagne. Et voilà qu'une enfant lui enlevait ce rêve.

De rage il frappait la porte qui lui lança un regard courrouer mais trouva plus prudent de ne rien dire. Les mains tremblantes de rage il se coucha en cherchant un moyen de se rapprocher de Tara mais surtout de la gamine. Car il n'avait pas oublié que lui avait été effacé du futur de son aimée et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Après tout celui qui sortait avec Tara c'était lui, alors que le demi-elfe soit effacé pourquoi pas mais lui… De plus l'image de Tara, Robin et l'enfant réunis lui trottait dans la tête, Fafnir avait raison, ils ressemblaient vraiment à une famille. C'est avec un grognement de dépits et des plans plein la tête qu'il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

Fafnir cirait le manche de sa hache préféré tout en songeant à l'enfant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne la sentait pas cette gamine. Avec elle arrivait trop de mauvaises nouvelles, en réfléchissant à part le bébé de Fabrice et Moineaux elle n'apportait aucune bonne nouvelle. Et pour la naine ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, le futur ne pouvait pas être ainsi, sans aucune note de joie à part un bébé au prénom de fleur. Et le faite que Tara est abandonnée AutreMonde et le trône lui paraissait vraiment bizarre, celui ne lui ressemblait pas. Fafnir posa sa hache, nota mentalement de parler de tout cela à Silver et se coucha sur la pensée que cette enfant n'était pas un cadeau du ciel mais plutôt un présent empoisonné et surtout très dangereux.

« Cette gosse ment ! _Assena Llilandril_, Crois-moi jeune elfe, je vis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour repérer les embrouilles et cette affaire ça sens les magouilles à pleins nez. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible d'envoyer quelqu'un à travers le temps mais crois-moi, d'après ce que tu m'as dit le futur d'où vient cette Aria semble être un beau merdier. »

Sur ses paroles pleine de poésie l'esprit de la voluptueuse elfe disparu. Robin fixa son regard sur les étoiles et posa sa tête sur l'écorce de l'arbre contre lequel il était assis. Aria. Robin fit rouler ce prénom dans sa bouche, c'était un prénom elfique en rapport avec le chant, il n'avait pas de signification précise mais il évoquait une mélodie, un air joyeux. Un beau nom pour une petite fille plutôt rare chez les petites humaines et un peu oublié pour les petites elfes mais le jeune homme l'aimait beaucoup. Dieu comme il aurait voulu être celui qui avait choisi ce prénom. Il enviait l'homme qui avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Tara et senti les coups de pieds. Mais l'enfant semblait l'aimée et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait vu le regard de Cal quand il avait enlacé Tara. Elle croyait qu'il ne savait pas mais il n'était pas aveugle, il était ensemble. La jalousie mordit son cœur mais peut-être avait-il encore une chance, si cette enfant l'aimait, s'il était comme un père pour elle peut être que Tara retomberais amoureuse de lui. Après tout il aimait les enfants, il savait s'en occuper quant à Cal… Il était doué pour baguer, détendre l'atmosphère mais le jeune voleur n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec les jeunes enfants, alors que lui, en temps qu'elfe savait s'en occuper. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, peut-être avait-il encore une chance.

Et le nom de l'enfant, Nobbclin, cela lui disait quelque chose. Aria Nobbclin, Nobbclin Aria. Il eut un déclic, il venait de comprendre. L'aurore n'était pas loin, il devait attendre encore quelque heure avant d'aller voir Tara.

L'impératrice pleurait. Various la serrait contre son cœur depuis deux bonnes heures mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. Lui-même se sentait vide, savoir que dans le futur il serait mort, lui ainsi que sa presque femme et son bébé même pas encore conçu. Doucement il souleva le visage de l'Impératrice et posa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

« Le futur d'où vient cette enfant ne sera pas le nôtre, nous sommes prévenu, je ferais tout, nous ferons tout pour que rien de tout ce qu'elle a dit n'arrive. Je te le promets mon amour. »

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de l'amour, plein d'amour, mais aussi une personne qui arrive disons comme un cheveux sur la soupe. N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire.


	5. Chapter 4:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Et voila un chapitre tout mignon avec pleins de bisous et de papouilles mais aussi un invité que Tara aurait préférer ne jamais voir surgir, enfin si mais pas à ce moment la. Je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ou l'amour matinal est au rendez-vous et les embrouilles aux gardes à vous :

Lorsque Robin pénétra dans la chambre de Tara celle-ci dormait encore. Avec son long corps enroulé dans les draps, un bras sous la tête et l'autre tendu devant elle, la jeune fille avait l'air paisible et innocente, on aurait presque put la prendre pour une personne ordinaire. Mais Robin ne se souciait pas de cela, ce qui le touchait au plus profond de lui c'était la beauté de la jeune femme et la profonde attirance qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il la regardait. Sa beauté était différente de celle des elfes mais elle n'avait rien à leur envier songea le jeune homme.

A pas de chat, le demi-elfe approcha du lit et, après un instant d'hésitation s'assit à côté de celle qu'il aimait. Inconsciemment Tara lova son corps contre celui de Robin et celui-ci senti son cœur et son corps se remplir de chaleur et d'amour. Cal ne peut pas l'aimer autant que moi, s'affirma Robin mais il savait que cette phrase était faite pour se rassurer, il ne pouvait pas croire que son premier amour aller peut être en choisir un autre. Car si Robin avait eu beaucoup d'aventure auprès d'elfe mais pas que, il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour pour ses conquêtes et amantes d'un soir ou presque. Avec elles se n'avaient été que physique, il n'y avait aucun sentiment alors que pour Tara…

Doucement, comme si elle était faite de cristal, Robin caressa la joue veloutée de la jeune fille avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front. Son odeur l'emplit, elle sentait l'été. Un mélange de fleurs, de soleil, de miel et d'épices. Le jeune homme aimait cette odeur, elle le rassurait. Tara bougea et, sans ouvrir les yeux marmonna :

« Mmmm, Robin arrête, je dors. »

Mais elle se colla d'avantage à lui, contredisant son soi-disant désir qu'il s'éloigne. Par pur provocation Robin lui embrassa le bout du nez, les joues, le cou, bref tous les endroits accessibles mais pas la bouche. Au lieu de le repousser Tara éclata de rire et essaye de renverser son ex-petit-ami-redevenu-un-ami-et-un-peu-plus-que-ce la et celui-ci se laissa faire. Tara se retrouva à califourchon sur le jeune homme et se pencha sur sa bouche, dans un petit coin de sa tête une petite voix scanda : «Cal ! Cal ! » ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit par un élégant « Ta gueule ! » avant d'embrasser Robin.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et sa langue experte menait la dance. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés et la jeune fille se redressa, s'asseyant proprement sur le jeune homme, celui posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un petit sourire crisper aux lèvres. Crisper car la fille qu'il aimait été assise sur une partie judicieuse de son anatomie, partie qui n'était pas vraiment endormie. La jeune fille se tortilla, gênée par l'effet qu'elle faisait à son ami car elle sentait bien la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'avertir qu'Aria dormait à côté mais le métis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, la souleva et quitta le lit.

Surprise, Tara passa ses bras autour de son cou et émit un petit rire. Le jeune homme la posa sur le canapé et s'assit en face d'elle sur un fauteuil, s'il voulait garder son sang-froid il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de son amour, surtout si elle s'évertuait à se tortiller ainsi sur lui.

« J'ai demandé aux cuisines d'apporter le petit déjeuner, il devrait arriver… »

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

« Maintenant_, sourit Tara, un sourire un peu crispé car elle avait nettement senti l'effet qu'elle faisait au demi elfe et se sentait un peu gêné._ »

Une fois le petit déjeuner servi le demi-elfe attaqua :

« Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, au sujet d'Aria et j'ai finis par trouver quelque chose. Ça va te surprendre mais je suis quasiment sur de ce que je vais te dire. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton toi futur à fait ça.

-A fait quoi ? Qu'as-tu découverts ? Tu sais qui est son père ?

-Et bien pas moi, ça c'est déjà sur, _murmura Robin d'une voix quasiment inaudible puis il ajouta à voix haute_, Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu te rappelles de l'énigme du nom de ta fille, _Tara hocha la tête_, Et bien j'ai trouvé. »

Robin sorti une feuille de papier sur laquelle il écrivît : Aria Nobbclin puis il prononça quelques mots et les lettres bougèrent pour former deux autre mots. Deux mots qui laissèrent Tara bouche bée car sur la feuille il y avait désormais écrit :

Caliban

Robin

« Tu as créé le nom de famille de ta fille ainsi que son prénom de toute pièce en mélangeant nos deux prénoms, _annonça Robin_, Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça mais il a du se passer une tragédie dans le futur pour que tu nous rayes de ta vie et que tu donnes à ta fille nos prénoms mélangés. Es que tu as…

-Non, _murmura Tara au bord des larmes_, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça dans le futur, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je…je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni toi, ni Cal. Je vous aime. »

Elle explosa en sanglots et Robin la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des choses douces et rassurantes, néanmoins sa déclaration sur lui et Cal lui avait brisé le cœur. Le jeune homme voulait être seul dans le cœur de Tara. Il posa néanmoins ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, ce n'étais pas un baiser passionné empreint de désir sauvage non, c'était un baiser tendre et triste. Leurs langues ne se touchaient pas, elles ne se cherchaient même pas. Tara s'allongea et attira Robin à elle, elle avait besoin de sa tendresse, de sa chaleur.

« Tara il faut… »

« Maman mon… »

Les deux tourtereaux se relevèrent rouge de honte, devant eux se tenait Cal, vert de rage et de jalousie et Aria, toute rouge et un sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose, _annonça le voleur et sa voix avait la température du pôle Nord. _»

Il tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte. Aria s'approcha en tapant des mains et se planta devant Robin :

« T'es l'n'amoureux de maman ? Moi j'suis contente, j'taime bien ! »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent tout rouge, là ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

* * *

Bon Tara et Robin pourrait se remettre ensemble, faire plein de bébé mais je vous rassure ça ne sera pas le cas, pas parce que je n'aime pas ce couple, jsute parce que ça serait trop simple. Que voulait vous j'aime bien torturer mes personnage mouhahaha (rire physcopate, oui je sais je le fait très mal).


	6. Chapter 5:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Et voila un chapitre dans lequel le langage un peu vulgaire de Cal en un endroit est voulu, bonne lecture:

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Où il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais où sont dites les choses :

Cal écrasa son poing sur un arbre qui ne lui avait rien fait. Et à la place de l'être végétal il imagina le demi-elfe. Il bouillai de rage et mourrait d'envie de transformer son ex-ami en chair à pâté. Les membres tremblants il assena un crochet du droit à l'arbre, faisant voler quelques morceaux d'écorces. Il revit Robin, allongeait de tout son long sur Tara, sa bouche contre la sienne et elle en pleure. Il allait mettre les choses au point avec son rivale, quitte à en venir aux poings, Tara était sienne et il avait bien l'intention de le faire comprendre au demi.

Aussi vite que sa colère était monté, elle le quitta, le laissant vide de toutes émotions et de toutes force. Doucement il se laissa glisser au sol et posa enfoui sa tête sous ses bras. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il le voulu, comme si elles étaient animées d'une vie propre. Son amour pour Tara dépassait celui qu'il avait eu pour Eleanora et si la jeune fille venais à choisir le demi-elfe, il en mourrait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il leva la tête, prêt à rembarrer celui qui avait eu l'audace de le toucher mais croisa une paire d'yeux qu'il connaissait bien. Mara. Ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Cal se rendit compte qu'avec sa robe-chemise toute simple elle était vraiment mignonne. Sans un mot elle s'assit et le prit dans ses bras, car, malgré le fait qu'elle ne tournait plus autour du jeune homme elle l'aimait encore.

« Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien…_murmura Cal._

-C'est à cause de cette enfant ? C'est le faite que tu ne sois pas le père qui te met dans cet état ? »

Le Voleur ne répondit pas et Mara sentit qu'elle était proche du but, elle reprit donc :

« Tu es allé voir ma sœur, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Et…

-Et elle était avec Robin ! _explosa le voleur_.

-Il ne sorte plus ensemble Cal, ils sont juste amis. »

Cal eut un rictus avant de répondre :

-Parce que toi tu roules des galoches à tes amis ? Il était couché sur elle, si je n'étais pas arrivé il aurait fini au lit ! »

Cal replongea sous ses bras et étouffa un sanglot, Mara resserra son étreinte et eu un sourire que, heureusement, le Voleur ne pouvait pas voir. Si Tara était de nouveau en couple avec le demi-elfe cela voulait dire que elle avait le champ libre pour séduire Cal, car elle n'avait pas encore renoncé. L'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui surpris le jeune homme, elle se leva et dit :

« Je vais voir ma sœur, j'ai très envie de connaitre ma nièce. Je ne te demande pas si tu veux venir.

-Non, mais donne ça à Tara, _lui répondit-il en lui tendant une lettre_, Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, avec ça, _il lui tendit une souris en peluche violette_, La Tara du futur y explique des choses, ya deux trois trucs dans la peluche, pour Aria je suppose.

-D'accord, _répondit Mara d'un air enjoué, puis timidement elle ajouta_, Heu comme tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, je me suis dit que ça te dirais peut être d'aller diner au resto se soir. Je t'invite, pour que tu sortes un peu et que tu t'amuses. »

Et que je termine la nuit dans ton lit, mais ça la jeune fille ne le prononça pas à haute voix. Cal hocha affirmativement la tête et Mara s'en alla, l'air ravie.

« Veux pas. »

Tara poussa un soupir de désespoir, cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de faire manger sa fille mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne voulait ni de tartine, ni de céréale, ni de fruit et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait imaginer que sa fille était une petite capricieuse. Voyant qu'elle allait finir par craquer, Robin prit le relais :

« Et si je te prépare quelque chose, es ce que tu vas le manger ? »

La petite fille réfléchie intensément puis craqua lorsqu'il ajouta : « pour faire plaisir à ta maman et à moi ». Poussant un soupir de soulagement Tara regarda le demi elfe mélanger du yaourt de balboune avec différent fruit secs et frais, des céréales et une cuillère de miel, pour finir il pressa une orange terrienne et fit glisser le jus dans un verre. Il présenta le tout à l'enfant qui, ravis d'avoir un petit déjeuner sur mesure, l'avala avec joie puis partie jouer dans la sa chambre.

« Waouh, tu es vachement doué avec les enfants, _s'étonna Tara_.

-J'ai une cousine qui à environ l'âge de ta fille et elle aussi est difficile avec la nourriture, _sourit Robin en enlaçant Tara. _

-Non, _fit elle en se dégageant_. »

Le demi-elfe lui lança un regard incompris et blessé. Il ne comprenait pas, il croyait qu'elle et lui formé de nouveau un couple mais apparemment il c'était trompé.

« Ecoute, je…je ne sais pas très bien ou j'en suis. Je t'aime mais j'aime aussi Cal et je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas choisir entre vous.

-Donne-moi un mois, un tout petit mois. Je suis de nouveau digne de confiance Tara, et je t'aime.

-Si je te donne un moi je devrais aussi en donné un à Cal et avec Aria je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser à tout ça et…

-Je comprends, quand tu seras prête, fait moi signe. »

Sur ses mots il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée et quitta la pièce. En sortant il salua Mara qui s'apprêtait à entrer et eu un sourire, il savait comment mettre Cal hors-jeu. C'est donc d'un pas guilleret qu'il quitta les appartements de Tara. Mara quant à elle redoutait la confrontation avec sa sœur car sa lettre était des plus…déroutante.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirais la fameuse lettre et ne vous inquiétez pas, Cal va bientôt passer à l'offensive.


	7. Chapter 6:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Et voila le dernier chapitre de ce week end. La suite viendra dans le courant de la semaine ou le week end prochain au plus tard. Et n'oubliais pas que les reviews me font écrire plus vite (oui je sais c'est du chantage). Aller bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ou plusieurs choses font mouche et où Aria devint louche :

Robin marchait d'un bon pas, il était heureux. Dans sa tête dansaient des images de Tara et dans ses oreilles résonnait leur conversation. Il était de nouveau dans la compétition ! Mais restait Cal. Même s'il était désormais son rivale, le demi-elfe le considérait toujours comme un ami et il n'avait pas envie qu'il souffre. Et si son plan se réalisait, le voleur ne souffrirait que très peu et au final serait heureux et lui aussi. Mais si cela ne marchait pas… Robin réprima un frisson, il ne voulait pas y penser, il était prêt à se battre pour celle qu'il aimait mais de là à blesser un ami, un presque frère. Surtout qu'une fois dans le combat ses instincts d'elfe reprendrait le dessus et il ne se contrôlerait plus, néanmoins rien que le fait d'imaginer le Voleur parlant avec Tara le rendait fou de jalousie. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux longs. Soudain, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et Robin senti son estomac se contracter.

Le jeune voleur arpentait le palais d'un pas rageur, sa colère gonflait en lui comme un énorme bulle de savon et elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Cal passa la main sur un de ses poignards en songeant que si une grosse bagarre pouvait se présenter à lui se serrait parfais, avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un qui ne le mériter pas. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Mara, perplexe il se rendit compte qu'elles avaient souvent fait ça se matin et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, après tout il aimait Tara mais depuis ce matin des images de la jeune fille lui trottaient dans la tête et une voix n'arrêtait pas de lui souffler que Mara n'était pas si mal que ça, qu'elle était même très jolie, très désirable. Le jeune homme se mit une claque mentale et se posa LA question : quand es ce que cela avait commencé ? La réponse arriva d'elle-même, cela avait commencé peu après qu'il est trouvé la peluche et le message de la Tara futur. C'était…BOUM !

Cal leva les yeux pour voir l'importun qui lui était rentré dedans et failli s'étouffais de rage. Devant lui se tenais Robin, l'air un peu confus, la seul personne qu'il ne voulait voir pour rien au monde. Le demi-elfe ouvrit la bouche mais le Voleur ne put attendre, en vérité il ne voulait pas entendre les excuses de Robin. Il voulait juste exorciser sa colère.

Son poing vola vers la bouche de son rivale. Celui-ci intercepta son poing mais un autre suivi et très vite Robin riposta. Les deux jeunes hommes ne cherchaient pas à stopper les coups, ils les encaissaient et ripostaient de plus belle. Ils se fichaient d'avoir mal tant que la personne en face d'eux souffrait encore plus.

Un cri déchira l'air et deux sorts fusèrent, immobilisant les deux combattants. Le silence pointa le bout de son nez mais fut chasser par une simple phrase :

« Mais ils sont complétement barje ! »

Aria jouait avec une peluche qu'avait fait apparaitre Tara. Enfin elle semblait jouer mais en réalité elle réfléchissait. Elle revit sa mère avec Robin couchait sur elle, elle se remémora le visage de Cal, furieux. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Lisbeth et sa crise de nerf. Elle songea à Moineaux et Fabrice, trop enfoncé dans leur bulle de bonheur pour voir autre chose que leur couple. L'image de la naine rousse se forma dans son esprit mais elle la chassa. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage, tout se passait à merveille, il allait être fier d'elle.

Tara ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses yeux étaient secs et pourtant la tristesse la broyait de l'intérieur. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la lettre que sa sœur lui avait donné tandis qu'elle fixer Mimi du regard. Mimi, sa souris en peluche de quand elle était petite. Sans pouvoir se retenir elle poussa un gémissement animal.

La panique envahit sa sœur, cela faisait une dizaine de minute que Tara ne disait rien, relisant encore et encore la lettre et voilà qu'elle poussait un cri d'animal à l'agonie. Mara se rapprocha et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur qui sursauta et la repoussa en aboyant :

« Dégage ! Laisse-moi seul ! Et prend Aria ! Tout de suite ! »

La jeune fille sursauta puis partit précipitamment chercher sa nièce qu'elle allait voir pour la première fois. Une fois les deux personnes partie, Tara reprit la lettre mainte fois lu et promena son regard sur les mots :

« Tara.

Tu sais surement que nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne, tu es juste plus jeune que moi. Le futur qui t'attend est noir. Des personnes ont disparu mais une des choses présente dans Mimi t'expliquera les événements mieux que moi. Je vais mal, la vie est pour moi une punition et seul Aria me permet de vivre. Le bonheur de nos amis me ronge comme de l'acide car moi je ne connais plus le bonheur depuis la fin de la guerre. As-tu percé le secret du nom de ma, notre fille ? Je suis sûr que oui. Ces lettres mélangées sont la seule chose qu'il me reste d'eux. Mes amours. Le père d'Aria ? Une erreur ; mais encore une fois tu en apprendras plus avec Mimi. Aria est ici car la vie, ma vie est devenue un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Peut-être peux-tu changer les choses, peut-être pas. Mais une chose est sûr, Aria sera mieux avec toi, mon moi passé, qu'ici dans ce futur dont je ne ferais bientôt plus partie.

Prends soin d'elle, de nous et de nos amours.

Adieu. »

Tara explosa en sanglot, une lettre de suicide. Elle tenait entre les mains une lettre de suicide. Sa lettre de suicide.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre l'histoire commence à noircir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.


	8. Chapter 7:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre bien plus long que les six précédents.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Où la discorde apparaît et où Tara disparaît :

Moineaux, Fabrice et Fafnir étaient tous les trois assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et ils observaient les deux jeunes hommes allongeaient dans les lits en face d'eux.

Robin et Cal avaient beau avoir subi des reparus et ne plus présenter aucune trace de blessures les trois amis avaient encore en tête la vision de leur deux corps entremêlés, de leurs poings frappants et de leurs bouches hurlants. Il y avait encore quelque mois les deux jeunes hommes étaient amis mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une lutte pour le cœur de Tara leur relation c'était dégradée mais ne pouvait laisser présager qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains.

Fabrice se décida enfin à poser la question que tous avaient sur le bout des lèvres :

« Vous avez une idée de ce qui leur a pris ? Ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien d'accord mais pas au point de se battre.

-Je ne sais pas, _murmura Moineau_, Peut-être du nouveau dans leur relation avec Tara ? Elle a peut être choisi l'un deux.

-Ou alors c'est la faute de cette enfant, _avança Fafnir_, Elle n'apporte que des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, l'effet de la potion donnée par le chaman se dissipa et Cal et Robin reprirent conscience en poussant un grognement. Après un moment de flottement ils se redressèrent, se regardèrent et durent juger que la personne en face d'eux ne représenter plus un danger immédiat car ils se rallongèrent au plus grand soulagement de Moineaux qui n'aimait pas les bagarres, enfin pas sous sa forme humaine.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous ennuyer mais es ce que ça vous dérangerez de nous dire ce qui vous a pris ? _Interrogea Fafnir, qui, si elle aimait les grosses bagarres, aimait moins quand ses amis s'entretuaient._

-Ce n'est rien, _répondit Robin sûr de lui_, Juste Cal qui fait une montagne d'un rien.

-Un rien ? Un rien ? Tu as embrassé ma petite amie ! Tu l'as tripoté ! Tu l'as touché ! _s'écria Cal, bouillonnant de colère. _

-Et elle était parfaitement d'accord ! Je ne l'aie pas forcé, elle m'aime.

-La ferme ! Si tu l'approche encore une fois tu…

-Je…_compléta Robin_, Tu veux me faire quoi ? Je suis plus fort que toi et sûrement bien plus doué avec mes petites amies vu que Tara est venus chercher du réconfort dans mes bras. »

Cal bondit de son lit, Robin fit de même et ils auraient recommencé à s'étriper si Moineaux, sous sa forme de bête, ne les avaient brusquement écarté l'un de l'autre. Fabrice, sous sa forme de loup-garou eut la judicieuse idée proposer d'aller chercher Tara pour que ses prétendants règlent le problème avec elle. Ce n'était pas que les histoires de cœur de ses amis l'indifférait, non, juste que la sienne avait été tellement compliqué qu'il faisait désormais une sérieuse allergie aux problèmes de couple. C'est donc en courant qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant sa petite amie et Fafnir se débrouiller avec les deux jeunes hommes. Chose très courageuse de sa part.

De son côté Mara était un peu désemparée, en théorie elle savait s'occuper d'une enfant, mais en pratique… Que fallait-il faire quand une enfant lui demandait des nouvelles de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Et que répondre à la question : « pourquoi maman elle est triste ? ».

Car Aria ne faisait que cela depuis un bon bout de temps, elle lui posait des questions, pleins de questions, toute sorte de question et à certaine Mara ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je…Ecoute Aria, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai hurlé sur le prince de…heu de je ne sais plus où, et ce en plein conseil des ministres, _répondit Mara, excédé par une énième question_, Tout cela se passe dans le futur et là nous sommes dans le présent, d'accord ? »

La fillette eut l'air un peu perdu mais finalement elle hocha affirmativement la tête et demanda une part de tarte à la pomme, avec de la chantilly et du caramel, comme lui faisait sa maman. Mara ne put s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant Tara aux fourneaux, aux ordres de sa fille de trois ans. Aria la dévisagea l'air de se dire « ils sont tous timbrés ses adultes ».

C'est le pas léger et le sourire aux lèvres et sa nièce dans les bras que Mara prit le chemin des cuisines. Cette enfant avait beau venir de loin et apporter de mauvaises nouvelles Mara commençait vraiment à l'apprécier, elle apportait une touche de candeur et de légèreté à ce palais devenus beaucoup trop sérieux.

Un Fabrice essoufflé surgit soudain devant elle et elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander où il courrait qu'il l'avait saisi par les épaules et lui avait dit de filer à l'infirmerie et presto, que lui aller chercher Tara.

Un peu surprise par l'urgence dans la voix du loup Mara expliqua à sa nièce que l'opération tarte aux pommes était reportée à plus tard, qu'elles devaient d'abord aller voir des gens à l'infirmerie. La fillette fit la moue et durant un instant Mara craignit qu'elle se mette à pleurer mais il n'en fut rien, elle se contenta de bouder tout le reste du chemin. Lorsque que la jeune femme poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, elle s'attendait l'impression de débarquer en zone de guerre, mais non, la pièce était calme, trop calme.

Elle vit Cal et Robin, chacun assit sur un lit, qui affichaient une mine entre la bouderie et la colère tandis que Moineaux leur parlait et que Fafnir les observait. Mara eut un léger raclement de gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à croire qu'elle avait joué d'un gros instrument très bruyant.

« Heu…Salut, _lança Mara qui avait la sensation d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe_, Fabrice m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème. Vous avez été blessé ? _demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des deux jeunes hommes même si elle avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait. _

-Je ne sais pas moi, _cracha Cal_, Tu n'as qu'à demander à Robin !

-A parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute, _gronda le demi elfe_, Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui a porté le premier coup.

-Normal tu es trop valeureux pour cela, ou trop lâche selon le point de vu. »

Robin s'étouffa de rage et répondit par une autre pique bien senti puis Cal fit de même, et Robin recommença etc…etc… Cela aurait pu durer très longtemps si Aria ne s'était pas sauvé des bras de sa tante pour se planter devant Robin, les mains sur les hanches :

« Pourquoi Cal il a dit que tu mangeais la bouche de maman ? C'est pas bien de manger les autres et les taper non plus c'est pas bien. Pourquoi Cal il a dit que tu voulais la taper (enfin Cal avait dit se la taper, mais bon c'est une enfant, elle ne comprend pas tout) ? Tu as voulu faire du mal à maman, je t'aime plus ! »

Et sur ces paroles elle sauta sur Cal et lui fit un câlin parce qu'il ne devait pas être triste que sa maman allait bien. Fafnir réprima un rire et se dit que, finalement, cette enfant n'était peut-être pas maléfique. Moineaux aussi laissa planer un sourire sur ses lèvres et Cal avait la bouche fendu d'une oreille à l'autre. Lui 1 Robin 0. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu expliquer à l'enfant que manger la bouche voulais dire embrasser mais que dire pour taper ? Il se voyait mal expliquer à cette gosse que ce ne sont pas les cigognes qui apportent les bébés. Il poussa un grognement. Mara n'était pas plus joyeuse, si l'enfant appréciait Cal, cela signifiait qu'il allait se rapprocher de Tara et donc s'éloigner d'elle. Bon autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Mara se rapprocha de Cal et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en disant d'une voix compatissante et pleine de regret:

« Je crois que notre resto tombe à l'eau. C'est dommage mais il faut que tu te reposes. »

« Et je suis volontaire pour te faire tout plein de bisous magiques, _ajouta-t-elle en pensée._ »

Et elle lova sa tête dans le coup du Voleur qui la prit dans ses bras, enfin dans son bras car l'autre était occupé par Aria. La même petite voix qui lui avait fait remarquer que Mara était désirable refie surface et lui murmura que la jeune fille était vraiment tactile, et que son corps présentait des courbes merveilleuses ainsi que…

« Qu'es ce que tu m'as fait ? _Hurla Cal, en s'éloignant aussi vite qu'il put de Mara_, Tu as utilisé un sort d'attirance c'est ça ? Ou une potion ? Répond moi ? »

Le jeune homme saisit Mara par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier en lui hurlant de défaire de le sort, qu'elle était aussi attirante qu'une plante en pot, qu'il aimait Tara et qu'elle devait défaire le sort (quoi, il l'a déjà dit ?).

Stupéfait le MagicGang observaient Cal en se disant que ce dernier avait vraiment pété les plombs puis Robin vint en aide à Mara qui semblait vraiment sous le choc.

« Laisse la Cal, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ? Tu…Tu l'as aidé, c'est ça ? C'est une autre de tes conquêtes ?

-Cal, _protesta Moineaux_, Robin a beau être un elfe il ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, tu le sais très bien.

-Ce n'est pas un elfe, _cracha Cal_, ce n'est qu'un demi ! Et tu peux parler madame qui c'est fiancée sous le coup de l'alcool. »

Moineaux vira au rouge tant sous l'effet de la honte que de la colère et se transforma en Bête, tandis que Robin et Cal continuaient de s'insulter et que Fafnir et Mara tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer tout le monde. Aucun des jeunes adultes ne faisaient attention à Aria, sinon ils auraient remarqué son sourie un brin machiavélique.

Fabrice, inconscient des évènements de l'infirmerie, se précipita dans la salle principale de la suite de son amie et cria son nom. Aucune réponse. Il fit donc le tour de chaque pièce, fouilla chaques recoins et du se rendre à l'évidence. Tara n'était pas là, elle avait (encore) disparue. Il allait sortir de la suite quand il aperçut un morceau de papier sous la table basse. Curieux, il s'en saisit et lut le texte qui y était inscrit.

« Oh mon dieu, _murmura-t-il, les yeux pleins d'anxiété_, Faite qu'elle ne soit pas… »

Sans finir sa phrase, il fila hors de la suite et arriva à l'infirmerie en même temps que l'Impératrice qui avait encore l'air en pétard.

Cette dernière en avait marre, de son poste, de son ventre plat, des démons, de tout. Depuis la déclaration d'Aria elle n'avait pas eu une minute de répit, à chaque instant son esprit était empoisonné par des images de son bébé mort. Serrant les dents, elle fit signe au jeune loup d'entrer en premier puis le suivit.

Le seul mot qui pouvait décrire l'infirmerie était : champ de bataille. Devant leurs yeux effarés l'Impératrice et Fabrice virent Mara giflait Moineaux avec force tandis que Fafnir, Robin et Cal se hurlaient dessus et qu'Aria sanglotait, roulé en boule par terre les mains sur les oreilles.

« Stop ! _Hurla l'Impératrice_, Mais par Gélisor qu'es ce qui vous prend tous ? D'abord le ministre des finances avec sa campagne de pub loufoque, ensuite les cuisiniers et leur plat exotique et immangeables et maintenant vous ! Mais dites-moi que je rêve ? »

Le MagicGang (moins Fabrice) regarda l'Impératrice, puis ils se regardèrent, un peu comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'était la vérité, ils ne comprenaient pas, d'habitude quand ils se disputaient entre eux il y en avait toujours un pour désamorcer le conflit mais là ils s'étaient monté les uns contre les autres.

« Alors, s'impatienta la tante de Tara, J'attends. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tous se regardèrent, cherchant un moyen d'expliquer quand soudain un reniflement s'éleva dans le silence et qu'une petite voix parla. Aria, ils l'avaient tous complètement oublié.

« C'est Robin et Cal. Cal il a tapé Robin parce que Robin il a mangé maman et il a voulu la taper. Et après Tata Mara elle a fait un câlin à Cal et il a crié que Tata Mara lui avait jeté un sort. Et il a dit que Robin n'était qu'un demi et que Tata Moineaux s'était fiancée parce qu'elle était saoule. Et après tout le monde à crier. »

L'enfant termina ce discours par un autre reniflement et un poignant « je veux ma maman. ». Aussitôt Moineaux la prit dans ses bras et lui dit que sa maman allait bientôt être la que Fabrice était allé la chercher.

« Heu, bah justement, il semblerait qu'il y ai un problème. »

Et sans un mot il tendit la lettre à sa petite amie, qui la passa à Fafnir qui la passa à Robin qui la passa à Mara, qui lui dit qu'elle l'avait lu. La lettre termina donc entre les mains de l'Impératrice qui hoqueta de surprise en la lisant.

« Ce n'est pas possible. D'abord moi et ensuite Tara, _un sanglot monta dans sa gorge mais elle le réprima, après tout elle était l'Impératrice, elle devait être forte,_ Il faut absolument la retrouver avant…

-Justement, je pense savoir ou la trouver, _assura Fabrice_, mais il va falloir que nous allions sur Terre, à Targon. »

Tout le monde le regarda, surprit puis hocha la tête, après tout, personne ne savait où elle pouvait bien être alors autant suivre Fabrice. S'en suivit alors un lourd silence rompu encore une fois par Aria :

« Tata Mara, je pourrais avoir ma tarte aux pommes maintenant ? »

Targon, Terre :

Assise sur un rocher surplombant un torrent, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds laissait pendre ses jambes dans le vide, les balançant de manière mécanique. Son regard était absorbé par l'eau en contrebas tandis que son buste s'inclinait de plus en plus.

Sauter ou ne pas sauter, telle est la question.

* * *

Alors? Sautera ou sautera pas? A t-on perdu notre Tara? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça ne coûte rien. Comme se sont les vacances je posterais surement deux chapitres par semaines. Voila, à la semaines prochaine!


	9. Chapter 8:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Bon, mon internet ayant eut des problémes, j'ai corriger trois fois ce chapitre sans pouvoir le sauvegarder. En ayant marre je le poste donc avec les fautes d'orthographe. Désolé pour vous mes lecteur, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pa trop dans votre lecture mais au bout de trois correction j'en ai plus qu'assez.

Sinon à part cela c'est presque la fin de cette fic, je pense qu'il reste aux grand maximum quatre chapitre. Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ou Fafnir est enfantine et Mara libertine :

Après être passé aux cuisines, le MagicGang, l'Impératrice et Aria, dégustant sa tarte, se rendirent a la porte de transfert. Le gardien de la porte regarda sa souveraine et balbutia qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer comme cela, sans garde ni rien que c'était vraiment trop dangereux et que…

« Un mot de plus et vous êtes viré, _menaça l'Impératrice qui détestait que l'on discute ses ordres, surtout quand la vie d'un des membres de sa famille en dépendait, _Vous allez faire fonctionner cette porte et nous envoyer à Targon, sur Terre dans la minute, suis-je clair ? Oui ? Parfait, allez-y et rapidement ! »

Fabrice fit une grimaça à Moineau qui signifiait en gros :

« Gloup, elle a vraiment l'air en pétard ! Pourvu qu'elle ne change personne en grenouille. »

Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit par un sourire en coin qui pouvait se traduire par :

« Bof tant qu'elle ne me change pas en grenouille moi ça me va, mais toi par contre je suis sûr que le vert t'irais très bien. »

Oui, on pouvait faire passer beaucoup de chose dans un simple sourire. Aria, de la chantilly jusque sur le nez, avait observé cet échange et secoua la tête, pathétique avant de se souvenir de son rôle :

« Pourquoi Tata Moineau et Tonton Fabrice y font des grimaces ? _demanda-t-elle candidement_. »

Trois regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers les deux amoureux qui rougirent et balbutièrent quelque chose qui ressemblais à :

« Heu…En fait…On…Heu…On rigolait…C'est ça on s'amusait…Heu oui voilà. »

L'impératrice haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête l'air désespérée.

« Je suis entourée de fous, _songea-t-elle._ »

« Votre Majesté Impériale ? Intervint le gardien de la porte, C'est prêt, mettez-vous en place vous partez dans une minute et demi. »

Deux minutes dix plus tard la petite troupe se matérialisa dans la salle des transferts du comte De Besois-Giron qui s'inclina devant l'Impératrice avant d'aller serrer son fils dans ses bras.

« Papa, es ce que Tara est passé par cette porte ?

-Oui, il y a environ une heure, pourquoi ?

-Et elle allait bien ? _S'empressa de demander Robin, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Cal. _

-Elle n'était pas blessée mais, elle semblait heu…vide. On aurait dit un automate. Et je ne sais… »

Le regard du comte se posa sur Ambre et ses sourcils se haussèrent comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait une question. Il nota la mèche blanche puis il se tourna vers l'Impératrice :

« Une parente à vous votre Altesse ? _demanda-t-il._

-Heu, oui, en quelque sorte, _marmonna l'Impératrice qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet._ Fabrice, l'endroit où tu penses la trouver est loin ?

-Pas tant que cela mais je préfère y aller seul. »

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent, surtout du côté de Robin et de Cal mais le loup-garou fut inflexible, il y allait seul, point.

Fabrice incanta un transmitus qui le déposa peu après la sortie de Targon, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il préférait aller chercher son amie à la bonne vieille méthode nonsos, c'est-à-dire à pied.

Il s'engagea dans un sentier qui partait en direction des bois et le jeune homme se surpris à adresser une prière au dieu qui voudrait bien l'entendre.

« Pitié seigneur faite qu'elle ne soit pas à la Roche des Suicidés, ou plutôt si faite qu'elle y soit mais vivante par pitié. »

La Roche des Suicidés, une énormes pierre s'avançant au-dessus d'un torrent où moult personnes s'étaient noyés volontairement ou non.

« Putain, je sais que ce n'ait pas la faute de cette gosse mais je commence à me dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son futur. Depuis qu'elle est là l'Impératrice à les nerfs à fleur de peau en permanence, Robin et Cal sont à deux doigt de s'entre tuer, Mara se prend pour une dragueuse et voilà que Tara décide de se suicider. Franchement il n'y a que Moineaux, Fafnir et moi qui n'avons pas eut d'ennuis ou de comportement bizarre. »

Fabrice continua de marcher durant une petite demi-heure jusqu'à entendre deux bruits différents et bien connus : le bruit des rapides et celui des sanglots humains.

Manoir d'Isabella, même moment :

« J'exige une explication, _ordonna Isabella_, Que quelqu'un m'explique comment cette enfant peut être mon arrière petite-fille alors que ma petite fille n'est jamais tombé enceinte !

-Elle vient du futur, nous venons de vous le…

-Je sais, _cria la sorcelière excédée_, Mais expliquait moi bon dieu comment elle est arrivée ici ! »

Moineaux tenta de lui expliquer qu'il ne savait pas mais la grand-mère de Tara lui lança un regard à faire fondre la banquise alors la Bête garda la bouche fermé pour sa propre sécurité.

« C'est maman qui m'a envoyé, _fit candidement Aria_, Elle a fait de la magie compliquait et pouf, je suis arrivée ici. Mais toi t'es toujours la même, tu cris mais t'es gentille quand même, dis je peux avoir la fin de mon histoire maintenant ?

- La fin de ton…Qu'elle histoire ?

- Le petit monde de Charlotte. Tu sais avec le cochon, la petite fille et l'araignée ? Et puis ya aussi le rat. Et on en était au moment où Charlotte tisse le premiers mot dans a toile et…

-C'est bon, s'adoucit Isabelle en prenant la fillette dans ses bras, Je connais cette histoire part cœur, c'était la préférer de Ta…heu de ta maman. Mais tu auras la fin…heu quand nous aurons le temps.

-En attendant que Fabrice ramène ta maman vient jouer avec moi, _proposa Manitou_.

-Cache-cache ?

-Si tu veux. »

La gamine eut un immense sourire puis attrapa Fafnir par la main en lui disant qu'elle devait venir jouer aussi qu'elle jouait toujours à cache-cache avec elle puis elle proposa à Robin de venir aussi, proposition qu'il accepta avec joie tout en lançant un regard goguenard à Cal. Alors que Manitou comptait, que les trois autres participants partaient se cacher, qu'Isabelle et l'Impératrice discutaient, le Voleur se tourna vers Moineaux, Mara.

« Sale gosse c'est une vraie girouette, il n'y a même pas trois heures elle détestait Robin ! C'est à moi qu'elle devrait proposer de jouer !

-Me dit pas que tu es jaloux de Robin à cause d'une enfant, c'est ridicule, _se moqua Moineau_.

-Ce n'est pas une enfant, _corrigea Cal_, C'est celle de Tara, sa fille. Tu imagines la longueur d'avance que je prendrais sur Robin si je parvenais à me rapprocher d'elle ! »

Moineau pinça les lèvres et tourna les talons en lançant à Cal que cette enfant n'était pas qu'un moyen de se rapprocher de Tara et que ce n'était pas en la voyant comme cela qu'il se rapprocherait d'elle.

« C'est une bonne cachette ici ? _demanda Aria en pointant un arbre creux._

-Excellente, le félicita Robin en souriant, Mais avec ça pour masquer l'entrée ça sera encore mieux, _poursuivit il en faisant apparaitre un grand morceau d'écorce_, allez va te cacher et surtout pas un bruit. »

La fillette poussa un petit cri et se faufila dans sa cachette. Fafnir jeta un coup d'œil à Robin et eut un sourire en songeant que si la gamine l'avait vue sur un champ de bataille elle se serait caché de lui.

Quelque minute plus tard la naine fut cachée dans une botte de foin et le demi-elfe sur la fourche d'un arbre particulièrement touffu.

Mara explosa en sanglot quelque secondes après le départ de Moineaux :

« Dé…Désolé, je ne sais pas…Je crois que…J'ai peur, pour ma sœur…Enfin… »

Cal la prit dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait pour une sœur mais une sœur n'en aurait pas profité pour lui coller un savoureux et langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

La première pensée de Cal fut : « Repousse-la ! » mais une langue mutine caressa ses lèvres et il ne put faire autres chose que les ouvrirent et approfondir le baiser. Au bout de deux longues minutes, ils se séparèrent et Mara prit son plus belle air contrit et balbutia qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, mais au fond elle savait : elle voulait Cal, et elle l'aurait.

Le jeune homme eut un sourie idiot et ne penser qu'a une chose : recommencer, pourtant quelque minutes auparavant il ne rêvait que de Tara…

Une main composa un numéro de téléphone et une voix s'éleva :

« Tout se passe bien, ils sont au bord de l'entredéchirèrent. Une parole, un geste, un rien suffirait à les faire s'entretuer. J'attends encore un peu ? D'accord, après tout c'est vous qui me payait. »

La communication fut couper et un rire étrangement enfantin s'éleva.

Fabrice débarqua sur la Roche au Suicidés et ne fut pas surpris de constater que la personne qui pleurait n'été autre que Tara et que, pleur oblige, elle était vivante. Dès qu'elle le vit elle se jeta dans ses bras et sanglota de plus belle. Le jeune homme serra son amie d'enfance dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Raconte-moi ? J'ai lu la lettre, c'est cela qui te met dans cette état ?

-No…Non. C'est…c'est ça. »

Tara sortit maladroitement de sa poche une boule de cristal et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde Fabrice ne comprenait pas :

« Heu, tu reçu un appel ?

-Non, elle…Moi…Je…heu…Mon moi futur y a laissé ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ou je ne sais quoi. Fabrice je sais. Je sais pourquoi Aria ne connais même pas le nom de Robin ni celui de Cal. Regarde ! »

Elle marmonna un mot et la boule de cristal se mit à briller d'une intense lumière violette, le monde sembla se couvrir de brouillard. Fabrice savait qu'une magie était à l'œuvre mais il aurait bien était incapable de dire ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Et voila! Alors un avis? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 10 : Ou le passé se mêle au présent et révèle le pourquoi des absents :**

Fabrice s'attendait à un grand choc, à des lumières bizarres, à des sensations étranges, il n'en fut rien. Le brouillard se contenta de recouvrir le paysage, se faisant épais comme de la purée, puis il commença à disparaitre. Une fois totalement disparu, Fabrice put voir qu'ils se trouvaient dans le palais d'Omois, dans la suite de Tara plus précisément.

Le loup-garou tendit l'oreille et perçut des sortes de gémissement en provenance de chambre de Tara, curieux et inquiet, il jeta un regard à cette dernière qui fixait un point loin devant elle. Son regard était douloureux. Fabrice s'avança, franchissant la porte de la chambre, et s'arrêta net. La Tara du futur gémissait, certes, mais certainement pas de douleurs. Elle gémissait de plaisir.

Allongée sur son lit, les jambes écartaient et à peine couverte de son draps, la Tara du futur posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire. Partenaire à la longue chevelure argenté qui ondoyait entre cuisses ouvertes de l'Héritière. Fabrice détourna les yeux, l'acte sexuel en lui-même ne le répugnait pas, mais voir ses amis en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, cela faisait partie de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Il y eut un mouvement près de lui et Fabrice tourna la tête, persuadé que c'était Tara qui l'avait rejoint mais il se trompait. A coter de lui se tenait Cal.

Le jeune Voleur, eut un instant de flottement avant pousser un cri de rage et de dégainer un de ses poignards.

Sur le lit, la Tara du futur sursauta et s'écarta de Robin aussi vite qu'elle put. Ce dernier affichait un air gêné, néanmoins, il se plaça légèrement devant Tara, pour la protéger. Cal avança, lentement, sans un mot, les lèvres légèrement retroussaient sur ses dents, comme un loup. Fabrice, pressentant le pire, se rua sur Cal pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais sa main traversa son bras.

« Ça ne sert à rien, _lui souffla Tara_, Il ne te voit pas, ne t'entendent pas, et tu ne peux pas les toucher. »

Le loup-garou revint sur ses pas et se plaça aux côtés de Tara, tandis que la Tara du futur ouvrait la bouche.

« La ferme, _gronda Cal désormais à un mètre d'elle_, Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu…J'étais en mission. Je pensais à toi durant chaque minutes alors que toi…Toi tu étais en entrain d'ouvrir tes cuisses à un autre. A lui.

-Ecoute Cal, _fit Robin en se levant, main ouverte, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre, _Elle m'aime, elle nous aime. Sortons, j'ai parlé à Tara d'une solution qui pourrait contenter tout le monde, allons en parler dans le salons, le temps que Tara s'habille. »

Cal l'aurait peut être écouté si le demi-elfe n'avait pas posé sa main sur son épaule, comme s'il était son ami. Il n'était plus son ami, plus depuis l'instant où il s'était glissé dans le lit de sa petite amie. Il réagit donc à se toucher comme à une agression. Il laissa son poing voler vers la bouche de Robin qui bloqua l'attaque mais brisa son poignet comme un morceau de bois. Avec un rictus de douleur Cal, saisit son poignard et le planta dans la poitrine de Robin, en plein dans le cœur. Le demi-elfe, attrapa le cou du Voleur et allait y appliquer une torsion mortelle quand la Tara du futur cria un mot :

« Stop. »

Et la chambre explosa. Tout fut soufflé, les murs, le plafond, les meubles…et recouvert d'une poussière grisâtre. Quand elle fut retombée, Fabrice put voir et il sût pourquoi ses deux amis avaient été rayé de la vie de Tara. Parce qu'elle les avait tué. Sans le vouloir mais le résultat était le même, sur le sol de sa chambre gisait ses deux amants, mort. La Tara du futur, miraculeusement indemne, poussa un hurlement avant de sortir, nue, de son lit et de se ruait sur le demi-elfe et le Voleur qu'elle berça dans ses bas en sanglotant.

Fabrice se tourna vers la Tara du présent et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais déjà le brouillard revenait, non pas pour les ramener à leur époque mais pour leur montrer une autre scéne.

Le décor était également la chambre de Tara, même si sa propriétaire semblait plus vieille et plus fatigué. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil avec en face d'elle un homme à la chevelure noir.

« Je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu sois au courent.

-Donc nous sommes d'accord ? Tu gardes le bébé, mon identité reste secrète et je n'entends plus jamais parler de toi ni de ce gosse ?

-Oui, c'est cela. »

Fabrice eut à peine le temps de comprendre que l'homme était le père d'Aria que le décor changea de nouveau. Il se trouvait désormais dans une salle d'autopsie. La Tara du futur avait le ventre rond et les traits tirés.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé, _affirma le légiste. _Mon verdict est clair : suicide ! »

La Tara du futur releva le drap recouvrant le corps et étouffa un sanglot. Sa tante, pâle comme la Mort reposais devant elle.

Fabrice jeta un regard à la Tara du présent et se rendit compte que son amie pleurer mais avant d'avoir pu la réconforter le décor changea de nouveau. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un jardin terrien, le jardin du manoir de son enfance nota Fabrice après un instant d'observation.

Il observa les personnes présentes et son cœur dit un bond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tara, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller voir de plus près. Celle-ci eut un demi-sourire puis hocha positivement la tête.

Le loup-garou s'approcha et contempla la scéne qu'il avait sous les yeux : Moineau, sa tendre Moineau, plus vieille, plus femme mais toujours aussi belle habillée d'une fine robe blanche à bretelle tenait dans ses bras un minuscule bébé. Enfin, Fabrice le trouvait minuscule mais après tout c'était peut-être la taille normale d'un bébé. Lila. Sa fille. Elle avait quelque cheveu miel sur la tête et les yeux…Les mêmes yeux que sa maman.

« Tata Moineau, Tata Moineau ! Je peux prendre Bébé Lila dans mes bras ? »

Fabrice regarda Aria qui venait d'arriver, elle était légèrement plus jeune que celle qu'il connaissait, mais très peu. Il se vit aussi, plus vieux, plus tranquille, mais il ne se regarda qu'un quart de seconde car il aperçut Tara et manqua de s'évanouir. Elle était pâle et maigre, ses yeux étaient ternes, sans vie, néanmoins, elle adressa un splendide sourire à sa fille quand celle-ci lui lança qu'elle savait tenir un bébé comme il fallait. Le Fabrice du futur enlaça la Moineau du futur et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres.

La brume refit son apparition et lorsqu'elle s'effaça ils étaient de retour dans le présent. Le loup-garou posa une main sur ses yeux, le monde tournait légèrement autour de lui. Tara quant à elle se roula en boule sur le sol et explosa en sanglot. Aussitôt Fabrice oublia son mal de tête et enlaça son amie de toujours.

« C'est ma…ma faute…s'i…s'ils sont morts ! Je le fais tuer ! Je… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop occupé à sangloter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se calma enfin et Fabrice proposa sur un ton neutre de rentrer au manoir en passant par les vergers du Père Carmins, endroit où, enfant, ils allaient souvent chaparder des cerises. Il argumenta en disant qu'il adorait ça et qu'en plus cela ferait surement plaisirs à Aria. Tara se laissa convaincre et ils partirent, bras dessus, bras dessous comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, il explosa de rire. Cela avait fonctionné, cette gamine n'avait pas marché, non elle avait couru. Et bientôt il aurait tout ce qu'il voudrait. L'empire. Sa vengeance. Tout. Il répéta se mot à haute voix, il était délectable.

Certes, cela avait demandé des années et des années de préparation, certes il y avait encore un pourcentage de malchance que cela échoue. Mais il était confiant, pour l'instant tout marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Il réprima un autre rire et se dit que oui, vraiment, il était plus facile de détruire que de crée. Une citation lui revint à l'esprit.

« La différence entre quelque chose de cassé et quelque chose de détruit, c'est qu'une chose cassé on peut la réparer, une chose détruite il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que l'enterrer et l'oublier.

Il allait les détruire et bientôt tous les aurait oublié.


	11. Chapter 11:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Ceci et l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il se peut que je divise le dernier chapitre en deux parties mais c'est peu probable.

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais une flemme monstre et aucune inspiration mais cela ne se reproduira pas.

Saya Honda: merci pour ta review ça m'a fait super plaisirs, je n'ai jamais eu un telle commentaire et ce sur aucune de mes fic. En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Bon pour la faute que tu as repairé, disons que tu n'as rien vu et que je n'ai pas fait une faute grosse comme un éléphant. N'hésite pas à laisser un autre commentaire et merci.

Voila, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ou le futur devint présent pour la plus grande joie de l'enfant :**

« On dirait un vampire, _gloussa Fabrice_. »

Il lança un regard à Tara, la bouche rouge de cerise et s'écroula de rire. La jeune fille, qui avait retrouvé sa gaité se jeta sur lui en criant un truc du genre :

« Oui je suis vampire et je vais te manger ! »

Les deux amis roulèrent dans l'herbe, se chamaillèrent quelques instants avant de s'allongeaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans le ciel les nuages défilaient et Fabrice se souvint d'un autre jeu de quand ils étaient enfant.

« Lapin ! _cria-t-il en désignant un nuage_.

-Baguette de pain, _répondit Tara_.

-Banane, _rétorqua le loup-garou_. »

Le jeu dura quelques minutes et aurait pu durer plus longtemps si le bruit caractéristique de la grille du verger en train de s'ouvrir n'avait pas fait sursauter les deux amis. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis filèrent aussi vite qu'un rominet avec leur panier de cerise à la main. A peine la clôture entourant le jardin sauté, ils entendirent :

« Sales gamins ! Si je vous prends encore à voler mes cerises je vous plombe le derrière ! Et la fois d'après j'appelle les flics ! »

« On a encore eu chaud, _murmura Tara_.

-Pas autant qu'Anthony, tu sais le gars qui était avec nous CM2, lui il c'est vraiment pris une décharge dans les fesses.

-C'est vraie, _gloussa la jeune fille,_ Je m'en souvins, il n'a pas pu s'assoir pendant deux mois, le pauvre. »

Elle passa un bras sous celui de son meilleur ami et ensemble ils prirent la direction du manoir, bras dessus, bras dessous comme lorsqu'ils rentraient de l'école étant enfant.

Manoir des Duncan :

Le MagicGang ainsi qu'Isabella et Manitou était réunis dans l'un des salons du manoir. Le silence était tellement épais qu'on aurait pu le croire solide, palpable. Toute les personnes présente étaient aussi figées que du granite : Cal tenait la main d'une Mara aux yeux rouge, Fafnir était debout devant une fenêtre et ne battait pas d'un cil, Moineaux était assise sur un fauteuil, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Robin lui avait les mains crispaient sur la taille d'Aria qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait pas plus de mouvement chez Isabella ou Manitou, à croire que le temps était figé.

Finalement Mara ouvrit la bouche et lâcha dans un sanglot :

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être morte. Ils ne peuvent pas être morts. »

A peine ces mots dit-elle fondit en larme et plongea dans les bras de Cal.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir, Fabrice et Tara surent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et le silence semblait être devenu le maître des lieux. Prudente Tara alluma sa magie tandis que Fabrice se transformait en loup. Il renifla l'air un instant puis pointa le première étage du doigt :

« Ils sont dans le premier salon, _informa-t-il_, Ce n'est pas bon Tara, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ça…ça sent la tristesse et le désespoir à telle point que cela me donne envie de pleurer. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Tristesse, désespoir étaient des sentiments associés à la mort. Elle pria tous les dieux tant terriens qu'autremondiens pour que le MagicGang soit intact. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, sa magie toujours allumée et Fabrice sur les talons. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un salon d'où provenait des bruits de sanglots. Le loup garou ouvrit la porte, Tara se tenant prête à pulvériser la première créature menaçante qui pointerait le bout de son museau.

Mais ce qu'elle vit une fois la porte ouverte lui fit éteindre automatiquement sa magie. Le MagicGang était là, bien vivant mais ils avaient le visage si fermé, les yeux si tristes qu'elle pressenti une catastrophe imminente. Surtout que son implacable et insensible grand-mère Isabella avait les yeux rouge, à part les oignons rien ne la faisait jamais pleurer.

Fabrice se retransforma et, après avoir incanter pour se vêtir, il se rua sur Moineaux et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement même s'il ne savait pas le pourquoi de cette état. Tara quant à elle nota les sanglots de sa sœur qui était toujours dans les bras de Cal, le visage choqué de Robin qui s'agrippait à sa fille comme si sa vie en dépendait et enfin Fafnir et Manitou que toute vie semblaient avoir quitté pour de bon.

Finalement Isabella prit la parole dans un raclement de gorge :

« Ma chérie il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois, voilà ici c'est très bien. L'Impératrice a dû retourner sur AutreMonde à cause d'une manifestation mouvementé d'un groupe qui dénoncerait l'élevage en batterie des Spatchounes, enfin bref, elle est retournait sur AutreMonde et… L'un des manifestants à blesser grièvement Various, il aurait pu survivre mais la flèche qui a causé la blessure était empoisonnée. Il…il est décédé quelques minutes plus tard. »

Tara encaissa la nouvelle. Various, le compagnon de sa tante, la personne qui se cacher comme elle dans un placard pour échapper à des essayages…La jeune fille senti les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ça va être dur à entendre ma chérie mais je dois te le dire. Voyant son compagnon blessé ta tante c'est jeté dans la mêlé sans même utiliser la magie et une flèche la atteinte en plein ventre, celle-ci n'était pas empoisonnée mais…Elle a tué l'enfant que ta tante porté, celui qu'elle voulait tant. D'après le chaman personne ne savait qu'elle était enceinte, même pas elle, c'était trop tôt. »

Various mort, le bébé aussi…Non, le mot sortit tout seule de la bouche de Tara, elle avait compris.

« Ce…ce n'est pas possible…Elle…Elle n'a pas pu…

-Hélas si, _murmura sa grand-mère_, Elle a bu une fiole de poison. D'après le chaman elle est partie sans souffrir, ça a dû être aussi doux que de s'endormir. »

Tara poussa un hurlement de bête blessé et se roula en boule sur son fauteuil. Aria descendit alors des genoux de Robin et enlaça sa maman.

« T'inquiète pas maman, grand-mère Isabelle a dit que ça avait pas fait mal et qu'elle était juste en train de faire dodo. Tout le monde fait dodo tu sais. »

La jeune fille sanglota de plus belle et attira sa fille dans une étreinte pleine d'amour. Enveloppé dans les bras de sa mère, personne ne put voir le sourire d'Aria, un sourire infiniment cruel et tordu.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le MagicGang avait finalement décidé de retourner sur AutreMonde. A peine arrivée Tara fila voir le chaman légiste, interdisant aux autres de venir :

« Je suis désolé mais je préfère y aller seule. Vous comprenez ? Robin, es ce que ça te dérangerait de garder Aria ?

-Bien sûr que non, par contre je dois rentrer à Selenda voir la mère. Je peux la prendre avec moi ou préfères tu qu'elle reste ici ? »

La jeune fille répondit qu'il pouvait l'emmener, que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout puis elle fila comme un rominet.

Arrivée devant la morgue, elle ralenti, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans cette pièce, elle ne voulait pas avoir la confirmation de la mort de sa tante. Mais elle devait franchir cette porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle entra et salua le chaman.

« Je viens pour, _commença-t-elle._

-Je sais Votre Altesse Impériale, je sais. Voulez voir son corps ? Ou souhaité vous juste des explications.

-Les corps, _souffla Tara_, Je veux voir les corps et que vous m'expliquiez. »

Le chaman hocha la tête et sortit de deux tiroirs les corps désormais sans vie de Lisbeth et Various. Il enleva le drap qui les recouvrait et se tourna vers T ara.

« Bien. Various Duncan est mort à seize heures trente-deux d'un empoisonnement. Une flèche l'a atteint ici, un peu en dessous de la troisième côte et a distillé son poison dans tout le système sanguin. Il est décédé au moment même où le poison a atteint le cœur soit trente-trois seconde après l'impact de la flèche. Passons maintenant à son Altesse Impérial… »

Plongeai jusqu'aux épaules dans un bain brûlant Fabrice enlaça sa petite amie et déposa un baiser papillon dans son cou. L'avoir près de lui le rassurait à un point inimaginable et le simple fait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne le soulageait de bien des souffrances. Négligemment il attrapa une cerise, qu'il avait ramenée de Terre et la glissa dans la bouche de Moineaux qui la mangea et posa le noyau dans une coupelle sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Tu crois qu'Aria y ai pour quelque chose ? _demanda t-elle_.

-Dans la mort de l'Impératrice et de Various ? Je ne sais pas. D'une part la coïncidence me semble un peu grosse mais de l'autre je ne vois vraiment pas comment elle pourrait y être pour quelque chose.

-Je suis du même avis que toi. Mais si jamais il y a une autre coïncidence je jure que je passerais cette enfant aux Diseurs de Vérité.

-Donc si tu tombes enceinte, que c'est une fille…_insinua Fabrice_. »

Moineaux lui donna une tape sur la tête et le traita d'idiot ce qui fit rire le loup-garou qui l'entraina dans un baiser passionné.

« Lâches moi ! »

Le cri de Cal se résonna dans l'appartement de Mara. Le voleur observa la jeune fille à moitié dénudée et se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là. En fait c'était plutôt simple, il l'avait raccompagné dans sa suite, elle avait explosée en sanglots et puis de fil en aiguille elle c'était retrouvée sur lui. Mara, se leva du canapé ou elle était assise et reboutonna son chemisier.

« Tara ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Cal hocha la tête. Oui, Tara, il aimait Tara. Il répéta cette phrase mentalement une bonne dizaine de fois et fit face à la jeune fille :

« Je suis désolé Mara mais j'aime ta sœur. Au revoir. »

Tara. Il devait voir Tara.

Robin entra dans la suite de Tara, il était passé à Selenda et avait laissé Aria au bon soin de sa mère, pensant que Tara serait contente d'être seule se soir. De plus l'enfant avait immédiatement adoré la mère du demi-elfe.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans le salons de la suite et envoya un message à Tara lui disant qu'il l'attendait et que si elle voulait être seule elle n'avait qu'à lui dire. Il précisa également que sa fille était au bon soin de sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille pénétra dans sa suite. Elle avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux emmêlaient et les traits tiraient mais Robin la trouva aussi jolie que si elle avait était maquillée et apprêtée pour sortir.

La voyant tremblé, le demi-elfe se leva et la prit dans ses bras et embrassa délicatement son front. Tara leva les yeux vers Robin et celui-ci comprit la demande informulé de la jeune fille. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraina sur le canapé. Il se coucha sur elle, prenant appui avec ses avant-bras pour ne pas lui faire mal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il rompit le baiser et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, commençant à mordiller et à sucer. Tara poussa un petit gémissement et passa ses doigt dans les cheveux d'argent du jeune homme qui commençait à déboutonner son chemisier. Doucement il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et passa sa main sur la poitrine dénudée de la jeune fille. Délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur son téton et suça légèrement, faisant s'arquer la jeune fille. Il passa au deuxième sein et lui prodigua les mêmes soins tandis que sa main pinçait le téton de l'autre. Peu à peu ses baisers descendirent et bien il se retrouva à la lisière du pantalon de Tara qu'il déboutonna et enleva avec rapidité et prestance. Le demi-elfe posa une main sur le sexe couvert de son amour et s'apprêta à faire disparaitre la petite culotte quand une exclamation de surprise et de colère mêlée se fit entendre.

Tara se releva et poussa un long « non » qui se transforma peu à peu en un hurlement guttural. Sa magie s'alluma d'elle-même et la lueur bleue grossi, jusqu'à envahir tout le salon, et se fit si lumineuse qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux. Une déflagration semblable à l'explosion d'une bombe fit trembler tout le palais. La poussière envahit la suite de Tara, quand elle retomba, deux personnes gisait sur le sol.

* * *

Et voila! Alors qu'en pensez vous? Avez vous une idée de ce que pourrez être la fin? Happy ou Bad end? Et qu'a à voir Aria dans tout ce qui se passe?

Je sais, je sais je suis méchante de couper ici, aller, à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
